The Setting Moon
by coffeegirl1321
Summary: Things are starting to get normal in Mystic Falls,Bonnie is blindsided by visions of Ariel,the new one seems to know anything about e only person who can seem to get her to speak is Stephan iel is everything Elena isn't tall,brunette and almost flawless. How will Elena deal with the friendship between Stephan and the stolen glances between Ariel and Damon?
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare

**Hello! THIS IS IMPORTANT! It's been awhile! I'll be working on Mixed, Don't Let Me Fall and Broken Like The Moon, and Falling like the Rain very shortly! I have exams these next two weeks and once they're over I'll be able to write like a mad man! I hope you enjoy my Vampire Diaries Fanfiction. I've finished the first book but I read it last year so it's very very fuzzy, so I'm going to the library to pick it up and reread it! I'm also only partly through the first season of the show. I really hope you love it don't forget to PM and review with your thoughts and ideas! I'm starting from the first book from what I remember and what I saw in the show (sorry) it will most likely be very different but I hope you all like it.**

**Chapter One: (Bonnie POV)**

_ "Ariel, Ariel, Ariel," said a haunting voice. Woods. I was surrounded by trees. A girl with long dark curly hair and ivory skin stood in an emerald ballgown from the Victorian Era with moonlight flooding over her. She looked over her shoulder her eyes so dark it was hard to tell if they were brown or black. Her face was round and full with flushed cheeks and three beauty marks. She had full red lips shaped like a heart. _

_ "Go… You must go. Go!" she screamed tears running from her eyes. "Go before you all die!" she yelled. Suddenly her face turned translucent, her eyes as wide as a deer's and her tears streamed from her eyes silently, then screamed. I moved to see what she had screamed. Elena, Stefan, and Damon were all covered in blood and torn to pieces their arms torn off or hanging by a thread of skin. An earsplitting scream filled the woods once again._

"Bonnie! Wake up!" Elena said shaking me. My strawberry blonde curls stuck to either side of my face drenched in cold sweat. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, just a bad dream," I said as convincing as I could but I knew I had failed. "Can you call Stefan? I need to talk to him.

"Yeah sure, stay here I have to grab my phone from down stairs. You'll be okay without me?" she asked worried.

"Yeah I'll be fine," I said forcing s reassuring smile. When Stephan got here I explained the nightmare. He just kept nodding surprised but also not surprised all. His face was full of pain, but the pain wasn't for himself.

"Just don't worry about it. I'll take care of it," he said squeezing my hand reassuringly then kissed Elena's forehead and left. The image of the girl in the woods filled my mind again, but it was different. She was sobbing over Elena's body.

"NOOOOO! NO! YOU DON'T GET TO DIE! You stole him from me you don't get to die!" she screamed placing Elena's mangled body part where they belonged and wrapping her hands around each place where the limbs were dismantled. Before I could see anything more the vision stopped, leaving me to wonder even more than before. She wasn't a threat that's all I knew. Shouldn't that be good enough? Why did feel such danger then?

**(Ariel's POV)**

I slipped on my high heeled black satin boots and pulled on my red petty coat. I entered into the light steady drizzle of rain and slid into my navy blue pick up truck. Of all vehicles you'd think wouldn't pick the vehicle that was the vehicle of the fragile and stubborn Bella Swan. I do love Stephanie Meyers work, but Bella is a stupid stupid girl, trust me I'd know.

It looked the same as before, the city, the school, well except for the updates. I could feel their presence, all three of them. Three stood out the most, Stephan, Damon, and another familiar but also new and different. Reluctantly yet willingly I got out of my truck fixing my curls and pulled down the sleeves of my black crew neck sweater. I pulled up my jeans so they rested on my hips and slipped my black leather bag onto my shoulder. I listened to the clicking of my heels until I heard a single gasp.

I let myself turn slightly to see who the gasp came from. It was a small strawberry blonde with giant curls and a heart shaped face and freckles dotting her face. Ah gosh she looks like Emily except the hair. Why would I be surprised? Stephan was easy to recognize with the wind blown brown hair, those dark amber colored eyes with the constant brooding feeling in them. I felt my heart completely stop when I saw her. Katherine. No not Katherine, most definitely not Kathrine. She's too pure. She isn't Katherine.

"Ariel!" yelled the strawberry blonde, Bonnie. I kept walking. Click, click, click.

"Ariel," Stephan whispered taking hold of my wrist.

"Get off," I said weakly, "Your girlfriend wouldn't be too happy. Elena right?" I asked softly. "Or should I say Katherine?" I asked softly but still sharp enough to strike a nerve.

"I thought that too, but it's not her," Stephan.

"I know. I can sense it remember? They're identical, it's not even funny," I replied. "Go back to Elena, before she gets suspicious," I whispered completey and utterly weak. "I have no chance now," I whispered slippning my hand out of Stephan's grasp.

"You don't know that."

"But you do," I snapped and stomped away.


	2. Chapter 2 The Invitation

**I finished season one of The Vampire Diaries so I know more now. This fanfiction will probably be different from the books and show but still similar! Here's the next chapter! Don't forget to PM me or review with comments and ideas!**

**Chapter Two: The Invitation **

Her thoughts kept echoing in my head as if her just being alive wasn't enough. Elena is in all of my classes suffocating me with meer presence of her. I just kept breathing and focusing on anything but her and her damn likeness to Kathrine.

"Miss Vladimir would you answer the question please?" asked Alaric the history teacher with gaudy yet elegant piece of jewelry that kept us all safe.

"Yes of course. There is another founding family no one really cared about until the burning of the church. The Vladimir's. My ancestors," I answered smoothly knowing Elena and Stephan were watching me. Elena was watching too close for comfort. Finally class ended and I began to walk to the cafeteria but was soon stopped.

"How do you know Stephan?" Elena asked hands on hips, the typical Queen Bee pose.

"He's an old friend. It's nothing for you to worry about," I said not bothering to wipe the hatred off my face.

"I know his secret." She was identical to Kathrine, the burning dark blue eyes, the shimmering blonde hair, everything.

"Good for you. Pick one you indecisive bitch," I snapped and walked away.

"She's not Katherine," Stephan said sneaking up next to me.

"She's close enough," I barked at him.

"Just try to know her," he begged.

"Over my dead body!" I shrieked and found the coffee cart snatched a coffee and found a seat at an empty table. People stared like they always did. A couple boys tried to flirt, but I just deflected them as nicely as I could. Finally I was able to pull out my journal and write.

_They're exactly alike there is no way I can get him now. First Kathrine now Elena. It will never happen. Kathrine was right when she warned me. Never fall for a vampire whether they love you back or not. It will never work._

**(Stephan's POV)**

I thought she was dead. I thought she died in 1864, but I was wrong. Then again she couldn't be dead she was one of Kathrine's closet friends. She was basically Kathrine's sister except for not looking alike and their personalities were polar opposites. I remember when Ariel came to my father's house in 1864. She always wore something dark green no matter if it matched her dress or not. She was stunning just like Katherine but I never had an interest in her as more than a friend and she had no interest in me.

Elena pulled me from my thoughts with a kiss and an invitation to go to the Masquerade Ball. I accepted, because I knew this year there would be no trouble as long as Ariel stayed in the area. Elena was delighted. Elena told me the theme was the fashion in 1864 which was styled after the Victorian Era. I knew when Ariel hears of this she'll be ecstatic. Ariel had always been the most elegant and maybe even the most beautiful of the Katherine and Ariel duo. I wouldn't know, because I was so blindsided in love with Katherine. If I hadn't loved Katherine I most likely would have loved Ariel. But she only has ever had eyes for one person.

"So how do you know Ariel?" asked Bonnie.

"She was my friend and Katherine's best friend in 1864," I explained. Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena all had bewildered expressions on their faces.

"Katherine had a best friend?!" Elena said astonished.

"Yes. They were like twin sisters except their personalities are polar opposites. Ariel has been hurt for a very long time so you can't quite see how sweet and kind she is."

"Stop babbling my business to your damn girlfriend and her damn friends who act like her slaves," Ariel snapped punching me in the back and I leaned forward in pain.

"Ariel there's an 1864 Masquerade Ball tomorrow night. He'll be there. I promise you," I said grabbing her hand. Her dark brown eyes softened along with her face but quickly it went back to a cold unfeeling look.

"I'll think about it," she said walking to coffee cart and into the school hall.

_I'll go_, her voice whispered in my head. I remember this how she'd communicate to me in 1864 telling me where Katherine would be and to be careful.

"So who's going?" Bonnie asked, but Elena eyes grew wide and softened. She understood.

"That's why she hates me, because I look like Katherine," Elena whispered her eyes sad.

"Everything will work out in time. I know it will."


	3. Chapter 3: The Masquerade

**Here's chapter three! Don't forget to PM me or review with feedback or ideas! Thanks to everyone who favorited or follows this story and those who review it means a lot thank you so much! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: The Masquerade (Ariel's POV)**

I stared at my wood trunk from 1864. Do I try and buy something new or wear something old? I decided go with something old. I looked through all the dresses until I was stuck between three, a pale rose bud pink corset dress, a white dress with light blue ribbons laced at the bottom hem and the neckline, or a dark emerald green with black lace for the sleeves and black lace covering the corset.

"I like that one," said Stephan taking hold of the green dress.

"He'd love it," smiled Elena popping out from behind Stephan fully dressed in a baby blue corset dress her golden hair in a curly updo. She looked like Kathrine but somehow she didn't look like Kathrine.

"Go away. How in the hell did you find my house?" I asked.

"I knew you'd return to your old family home. Your grandfather let me in," Stephan smiled.

"Of course he did," I rolled my eyes and took the dress from Stephan and entered my bathroom. I slipped into the dress with ease but I couldn't lace corset by myself. "Stephan help!" I called for him. Seconds later Stephan was lacing me up.

"He'll be there," he said spinning me to face him. He took my curls one by one twisting them like he used to before I would see… him.

"You look stunning," Elena smiled walking over with some makeup she only added mascara and pink lip gloss to my look. She took her time applying the mascara to my eyelashes and the lip gloss to my lips. Stephan had left the room before Elena walked to the mirror and fixed her stray hairs and lipstick and spoke.

"I chose Stephan. I'll always choose Stephan. No matter what happens, it will always be Stephan," she smiled into the mirror, but I knew she was smiling at me.

"You two should go I'll meet you both there," I said in my normal almost emotionless voice.

"Alright don't be too late or he'll leave before you see him," she warned me and left.

After Elena and Stephan left I slipped on the necklace that once belonged to the first woman of my family. I pulled on my black lace high heels that matched the dress perfectly, then grabbed my black shall and glittering black and green mask. Then I left.

I recognized him immediately with hi perfect posture and broad shoulders and his black shaggy hair. He looked the same. He hadn't changed a bit. His presence over whelmed me. He over whelmed me.

"Damon…" I whispered into the air not knowing if he'd hear me or not.

**(Damon's POV)  
**

Her voice was only a whispered but it filled my mind like a scream. I whipped around looking for her but I couldn't tell who she was until I saw the dress. It was the same one she wore before I was first compelled by Katherine to love Katherine and only Katherine. Meeting her dark brown eyes I eased my way between the dancing people to reach her. I had a whole speech to say but when I was under her full gaze and her mask was removed I couldn't speak, I could only stare in awe. At that moment I realized Katherine hadn't only compelled me to love her, but also no to love Ariel.

"I see Elena is just as striking as Katherine in every single way. I'm surprised you haven't swept her off her feet yet. Your known for doing that and always lusting over your brother's love…" she said with a smile but it quickly faded.

"While you were falling for me," I said finishing her sentence.

"I'm going to find something to drink," Ariel said like the girl I'd met before I'd willingly given myself to Katherine and put her mask back on. Before she could walk away my hand seized her wrist.

"You loved me since 1864 and you never even told me," I growled with sudden rage.

**(Ariel's POV)**

"How was I supposed to compete with the all mighty Katherine, Damon? It's not like it would ever happen anyway with Katherine still alive and her spitting image Elena walking around," I snapped back at him yanking my wrist from his grasp and rushing out of the Lockwood Mansion and into the trees. The sound of the piano was still pouring from the house into the woods. Damon and had no problem beating me there.

"Katherine used me! Elena loves Stephan!" he screamed his ice blue eyes burning in fury.

"So I'm your third choice? Even better! I'd rather die alone than be your third option!" I screamed pushing him. "Do you know how much pain you and Katherine put me through? With all your kissing and secret dates and I had to cover for you two when I so clearly cared for you!" I yelled pushing him forcefully until he was against a tree. "I should have never met you or your brother. I HATE YOU!" I screamed trying to fight the tears swelling in my eyes.

"Why?" he asked his eyes and voice soft with hurt.

"For making me love you! Damn it Damon! Go to h," I started but before I could finish I was against the tree with Damon's hands on either side of my face. His hand slid off my mask and threw it to the ground. "Is this some type of sick joke?" I asked now in tears. Damon slid his hand behind my neck and wrapped his arm around my waist pressing me to his body. His mouth found mine and I was insanity entwined with him, my arms lacing around his neck my fingers in his hair. I'd always dreamed of this and it was more than even my mind could imagine.

"Listen," Damon whispered into my lips. I tried to gather my thoughts and listen, but instead of a voice or words I found memories. Memories he'd just been able to unlock when he saw me. When we first met how his eyes never left me, how he never left my side. The strongest memory was when he took me horseback riding for the first time. The memory was now in his point of view instead of my own.

_"Katherine told me you have never ridden a horse?" he said grinning down at me. His thoughts from that time flooded my brain. Can she get anymore wonderful? Why does her every little movement make me want to kiss her, he thought. He picked me up and put me on the horse while I giggled wildly._

_ "You are not supposed to grab a lady like that," I smiled down at him my brown eyes glowing my face filled with joy._

_ "My apologies Miss Vladimir. That wasn't very gentlemen like," Damon bowed slightly._

_ "You are forgiven Mr. Salvatore. Now please take me to this place you desired me to see," I smiled again my hands folded gracefully on my lap. Gladly Damon hopped on the horse behind me and wrapped his arms around me to grab the reins. It wasn't just me that felt the fire between our skin when we touched. He felt it too. Together we rode on Milly, the horse, to a babbling brook surround by trees and flowers of all sorts. He watched as I gaped in awe._

_ "Roses, Baby's Breath, tulips, lilies, daisies, lavender, lilac, cherry blossoms, there's so many," I gasped._

_ "This is a flower I found shortly after your arrival. I call them Ariels. They are by far my favorite. The only green flower in the world," he grinned placing it in my open hand. Greens of all shades swirled together on the flowers petals._

_ "I love it," I smiled at him._

_ "Promise to always wear at least one thing that is green in memory of me for if I die in battle I want you to always to have you with me. Give me your word because I know it is honest and true," he said taking my open hand in both of his._

_ "Damon Salvatore, I give you my word," I promised holding his eye contact. Slowly he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it gently._

Damon brought me back to the present his eyes holding mine and whispered, "Listen." So I listened. _She made me forget and you knew that all along. I loved you and I love you now, yet you still believe I'd choose Elena or Katherine even though I know the truth._

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love Elena," I said finally able to confirm the truth from the past, but still very wary about the present.

"I can't," he answered honestly and let me go of his hold. I bent down grabbed my mask, placed it back on my face.

"Until you can I'll never be yours and you'll never be mine," I whispered and walked away from my first love and my ever present past.


End file.
